english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
League of Legends (2009)
League of Legends is a multiplayer online battle arena video game developed and published by Riot Games for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. The game was released on October 27, 2009. English Voice Cast (Uncredited) *Adam Harrington - Karthus (Released: June 12, 2009), Kassadin (Released: August 7, 2009), Mordekaiser (Released: February 24, 2010), Ryze (Released: February 21, 2009), Shaco (Released: October 10, 2009) *Brian Sommer - Announcer, Demonblade Tryndamere (Released: August 2, 2011), Hyena Warwick (Released: December 5, 2011), Tryndamere (Released: May 1, 2009), Warwick (Released: February 21, 2009), Willump the Yeti (Released: February 21, 2009) *Carrie Keranen - Lux (Released: October 19, 2010) *Cassandra Morris - Nami (Released: December 7, 2012), Yuumi (Released: May 15, 2019) *Cia Court - Vi (Released: December 19, 2012) *Cristina Milizia - Annie (Released: February 21, 2009), Amumu (Released: June 26, 2009), Nunu (Released: February 21, 2009) *Cristina Valenzuela - Riven (Released: September 14, 2011) *Danielle McRae - Traditional Karma (Released: March 29, 2013) *David Lodge - Galio (Released: August 10, 2010), Gatekeeper Galio (Released: April 23, 2012), Ivern (Released: October 5, 2016), Skarner (Released: August 9, 2011) *Dennis Collins Johnson - Gangplank (Released: August 19, 2009), Heimerdinger (Released: October 10, 2009), Taric (Released: August 19, 2009) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn *Doug Boyd - Twitch (Released: May 1, 2009) *Erica Lindbeck - Taliyah (Released: May 18, 2016), Zoe (Released: November 21, 2017) *Erik Braa - Draven (Released: June 6, 2012), Jax (Released: February 21, 2009), Vel'Koz (Released: February 27, 2014) *Erin Fitzgerald - Janna (Released: September 2, 2009), Sona (Released: September 21, 2010) *Faye Mata - Lulu (Released: March 20, 2012) *Gavin Hammon - Varus (Released: May 8, 2012) *Greg Chun - PROJECT: Yi (Released: September 8, 2015) *J.S. Gilbert - Cho'Gath (Released: June 26, 2009), Dr. Mundo (Released: September 2, 2009), Gragas (Released: February 2, 2010), Sion (Released: February 21, 2009), Udyr (Released: December 2, 2009) *JB Blanc - Braum (Released: May 12, 2014) *Jamieson Price - Garen (Released: April 27, 2010) *Jason Simpson - Rengar (Released: August 21, 2012) *Joshua Tomar - Gregor (Released: April 30, 2013), Trundle (Released: December 1, 2010) *Karen Strassman - Cassiopeia (Released: December 14, 2010), Fiora (Released: February 29, 2012), Shyvana (Released: November 1, 2011) *Keith Silverstein - Shen (Released: March 24, 2010) *Kevin M. Connolly - Vladimir (Released: July 27, 2010) *Kirsten Potter - Caitlyn (Released: January 4, 2011) *Kyle Hebert - Ezreal (Released: March 16, 2010), Graves (Released: October 19, 2011), Jarvan IV (Released March 1, 2011), Pulsefire Ezreal (Released: June 29, 2012) *Laura Bailey - Akali (Released: May 11, 2010) *Laura Post - Ahri (Released: December 14, 2011) *Liam O'Brien - Yasuo (Released: December 13, 2013) *Lucien Dodge - Mega Gnar (Released: August 14, 2014) *Marcella Lentz-Pope - Kindred Lamb (Released: October 14, 2015) *Matthew Mercer - Kindred Wolf (Released: October 14, 2015) *Melissa Hutchison - Ashe (Released: February 21, 2009) *Michael McConnohie - Xerath (Released: October 5, 2011) *Misty Lee - Kalista (Released: November 20, 2014) *Neil Kaplan - Aurelion Sol (Released: March 24, 2016) *Nicki Burke - Sejuani (Released: January 17, 2012) *Owen Thomas - Twisted Fate (Released: February 21, 2009), Viktor (Released: December 29, 2011) *Pat Duke - Tahm Kench (Released: July 9, 2015) *Patrick Seitz - Lucian (Released: August 22, 2013), Renekton (Released: January 18, 2011) *Quinton Flynn - Jhin (Released: February 1, 2016) *Rebecca Schweitzer - Morgana (Released: February 21, 2009) *Richard Epcar - Xin Zhao (Released: July 13, 2010) *Robbie Daymond - Kayn (Released: July 12, 2017) *Ronan Summers - Rakan (Released: April 19, 2017) *Sarah Anne Williams - Jinx (Released: October 10, 2013) *Scott McNeil *Spike Spencer - Kled (Released: August 10, 2016), Wukong (Released: July 26, 2011) *Tara Platt - Katarina (Released: September 19, 2009) *Travis Willingham - Azir (Released: September 16, 2014), Talon (Released: August 24, 2011) *Trevor Devall - Jayce (Released: July 7, 2012) *Vic Mignogna - Lee Sin (Released: April 1, 2011) *Wendee Lee - Leona (Released: July 13, 2011) Category:Video Games Category:2009 Video Games